


The Sext Files

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [45]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Prompt: “You can scream if you want.”





	The Sext Files

_The things I’m gonna do to you._

Regina felt her desire spike at the text, but played it off. **Oh?**

_Run my tongue all over your pussy._

**Mm.**

The texts came rapidly now. _Push it inside._

_Flutter it over your clit._

_Then suck._

She squeezed her thighs together.

_Fill you up with my fingers._

_So so deep._

Fuck, she needed this.

_Make you come again and again and again. We have the house to ourselves, so you can scream if you want._

With a wave of her hand she was in their bedroom, staring down a grinning Emma. “Show me.”


End file.
